yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradiso (Beatrice)
Paradiso, human name "Beatrice", is the eldest daughter of Eden, ''further elder sister of ''Matilda. She is the guardian of the'' Flora in the Garden of Eden, which lies at the peak of the ''Tower of Purgatory. Quotes "I've always wondered; wondered, wondered, wondered. ''Wondering and pondering of things, this and that, the past, the future-- all that. I see the flowers grow and I think about where they began. I see the flowers die and I think about where they ''go. I can't help but wonder about myself. How did I begin? Where did I begin? Why did I begin? Where will I go? Is there a destination? Or am I to remain here?" Etymology Italian form of BEATRIX. Beatrice Portinari was the woman who was loved by the Italian poet Dante Alighieri. She served as Dante's guide through paradise in his epic poem 'The Divine Comedy' (1321). This was also the name of a character in Shakespeare's play 'Much Ado About Nothing' (1599). Background Beatrice and Matilda were born from Eden, atop the highest palisade of the spiritual world, in the Earthy Paradise. ''They were born from the ''Earth, rising into existence wrapped in the roseate petioles of the largest blooms, and were given the instincitive task to care and manage the Garden of Eden. '' From birth, Beatrice had shown a great interest in the life cycle of flowers, and was tasked by Eden to become the gurdian of the ''Flora, to care and nurture the growth of all plant-life within the Garden. She fervently becomes the true gardener; further the herbalist, the alchemist, the chemist and farmer. As maiden and mother of the bloom, Beatrice was the first exposed to the cycle of life and death before her younger sister began her triumph during the art of the hunt, and this was where her thirst for knowledge began. She became increasingly aware of a passage of time, but was unsure about her own, and began questioning things which were meant to be beyond her capability, which would come to be a great concern to Eden, though empathy was shown on her part for the love of those who linger was far too great to act upon. Matilda would occassionally question her sister about the importance of pondering about such things. Telling her there was no real reason to, and that they should both relish in the moment of the now and do as they were tasked. However, Beatrice still lingered on the thoughts of the material of the world, despite her clear happiness within the Garden. Personality Out of the sisters, Beatrice has demonstrated to be far more bold and confident, but not at all prideful and pretentious. She deeply cares for the wellbeing of her younger sister and always strives to bring out only enough of the best within herself so that they may both live peacefully and happily within the Garden. Unlike Matilda who is rather bubbly and quick to turn on the waterworks, Beatrice is far more composed and has a visible cap on her tears, but will run from the sight of blood during a hunt. Beatrice is far more abstract, akin to even a poet, and is well involved in literature, where she is deep and thoughtful about everything that goes on within the Garden. She studies the life cycle of the plant-life that she nurtures; fascinated by the longevity of trees, but moved by the fleeting lifespan of flowers. This, in turn, births a philosopher within her and she begins to question far more complex idealogies. Such as how the Garden came to be, how Matilda and she came into being, and if there was a world beyond the Garden they knew. Category:The Future Category:Characters Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Human